


Shelter

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Subnautica: below zero (video game)
Genre: Gen, alcoholism warning, and her snow stalker, they kill a man and it gets a tad gorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Marguerit finally gets the opportunity to get a habitat builder. She’s not going to waste it.
Kudos: 25





	Shelter

Marguerit didn’t even know there was anyone nearby until her snow stalker wandered off and the cries for help started. She sighed and got to her feet. “Found something, pup?”

“Help me! This thing’s going to kill me!”

She moved through the frozen brush and stepped into a clearing. The snow stalker had evidently snuck up behind an Alterran at work. A half built habitat room hung suspended above the surface of the ice. Her focus narrowed in on the habitat builder that lay inches from the worker’s reaching hand.

**She wanted that.**

So she took it. Stood in front of the man and took her sweet time turning it over in her hands, inspecting it for any possible damage. Full battery charge. That wouldn’t last long enough.

A hand grabbed at her boot. “Please, miss, help me- this animal is going to kill me!”

She shifted out of reach, pointed the habitat builder at the partial room, and deconstructed it.

“Are you deaf?! Quit fooling around, woman, I’m going to die!”

Marguerit scoffed. “You’ll die when I say so. Pup, down.” The snow stalker complacently sat down, keeping one paw on the man’s back to keep him pressed to the ground. She looked down at him. He had eyes similar to Bart’s, blue with little splotches of green around the pupil, filled with the same desperate terror she’d seen when she came home with a Reaper. She immediately wanted to drive a knife through them, they were bringing back _memories-_

Eyes on the prize, Maida, focus, she reminded herself. Habitat builder.

She spun on her heel and paced back and forth. “What do you have with you? Maybe we can negotiate.”

The man spluttered indignantly. “Alterra will sue you for treating a worker like this! The Trans-Gov will have you thrown in jail!”

Marguerit hummed thoughtfully. “I can loot a corpse. And I’m sure,” she flicked her gaze over him, “You’ve at least got enough meat on your bones to cover dinner for a night or two. Go ahead, pup.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” The Alterran squirmed to reach for his pack. “I’ve got two nutrient bars, a bottle of water, a flare, and a spare battery. Uh- and some titanium I picked up, I can go get more things from headquarters!” He managed to remove the pack and shove it towards her.

She picked it up and rifled through the contents. He was clearly sent here to build a base, Alterra would send him fully equipped, which meant blueprints. “PDA.” She demanded.

It was immediately tossed to her. She copied the blueprints to her own, and tossed his back to him. “I can go now, right?”

Marguerit tucked away her PDA and tossed the pack over her shoulder. “Pup, move.” The snow stalker stood up and released the man, who quickly scrambled to his feet, patting his ribs to search for damage. She walked towards him, slipping her knife into her hand. “Tell the Torgals “hi.” for me.”

She stabbed into the man’s eye, mercifully puncturing up through his brain before cutting the eye out, and then the other.

“Clean it up.” She nodded to the snow stalker, who eagerly set to work.

She rolled the eyeballs around in her hands for a moment before clenching them into a fist. It was weird to see red blood, after so long on 4546B.

It was so refreshing, to see red blood that wasn’t her own.

She wiped her hands on the snow stalker pelt she wore, and internally celebrated.

She could build a home. Build weapons, a Prawn, a proper bed, a coat. She definitely had the materials for a room and a fabricator. She just had to find a good spot, out of Alterra’s view. And she knew just the place.

The snow stalker followed her, it’s own coat and claws gloriously tainted with a red that spread into the water behind them. It snarled and nipped at the chelicerates that got too curious while she built. Letting the cub follow her around had turned out quite favorable, maybe she should pick up another one eventually?

A couple temporary solar panels to provide some charge, and Marguerit’s new home was more or less operational.

She took off the snow stalker pelt she’d worn nonstop for more than a year, now, and relished the feeling of warmth. Her hair had grown far past where she liked it, but that was a problem for later.

Right now, she needed a fabricator and a drink. She placed it on the wall, tossed the habitat builder aside, and leaned on the right buttons.

Her PDA started to pipe up about her health around the time the fourth bottle was fabricated. She tossed it aside, too. Marguerit leaned on the fabricator and shut her eyes, just listening to the hum as it worked. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed such basic essentials.

And right now, she didn’t need to think about that. The current objective was to forget.

She slid down the wall into a sitting position, and popped open the nearest bottle. Still the same, awful taste as the ones the Degasi bases would make, but it was a welcome change from melted snow.

She patted the floor next to her, calling the snow stalker over. It complied and settled down, putting its head in her lap and giving her a look that demanded some pets.

“Listen here,” She said, stroking the fur, “I’m either going to drink myself to death, in which case you had better make good use of my corpse, _or_ , I’m going to wake up tomorrow, cut my hair, and survive this freezing waste like no one’s business. And then, I’m gonna get off this planet, and I’m gonna show you. I don’t know what you’d like. The inside of a rich man’s skull, you’d like that. That’s the plan. Hold me to it.”

Whether the animal understood her or not, she stuck to her plan.

Marguerit woke up in the morning, cut her hair, and got to work on building a Prawn suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote all of this in like an hour at midnight I’m so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I’m obsessed with Marg’s survival in sector zero and have tons of ideas for writing about it!! Who knows how many will get finished.


End file.
